


Его дворецкий, надежный

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Out of Character, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Present Tense, one-string-kuro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: «Т17-13 Себастьян/Френсис. Познать, что влечения и, отчасти, восхищения друг другом больше, чем остальных недоразумений. Можно по <a href="http://s017.radikal.ru/i408/1206/9f/cf469012b138.jpg">арту</a>»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его дворецкий, надежный

— В каком цыганском таборе ты его откопал? — спрашивает Фрэнсис и видит, как глаза племянника леденеют, будто оскорбили кого-то, кто для него дороже жизни, хотя она-то знает, что к его случаю это не относится, что он сам определенно не любит этого человека. Того, кто сейчас показывает ее дочери какие-то цветы: тонкий голос девочки разносится далеко, хотя слов разобрать и нельзя, ответы же слуги совсем не слышны, и даже лица его отсюда не видно, но его очень хорошо можно представить — такое же нахально-угодливое, как вся его черная фигура.

— Я «откопал» его там, где был сам, — отвечает Сиэль, и в голосе его звучит тот же лед. Ненависть Фантомхайвов — она всегда холодная. Не зря их историю закончили пожаром… почти закончили. — И я не хочу разговаривать ни о том времени, ни о месте, — сказав это, он возвращается к своему десерту, как будто ничего важного сказано не было, и в его движениях ей чудится та же неизвестно откуда взявшаяся фальшивая легкость и отточенность, что и у этого человека в черном.

— Хорошо, — говорит Фрэнсис после небольшой паузы — он что, собирается на жалость давить, ее любезный племянничек и будущий зять, или запугивать? — И всё же — он был вместе с тобой в плену или он освободил тебя? Откуда ты знаешь, что ему можно доверять?

— Доверие… — говорит Сиэль, постукивая вилкой по зубам — нет, видно, никогда уже не будет у этого мальчика хороших манер. — Доверие — слишком громкое слово. Я просто знаю, что могу на него положиться.

— Это еще более сильное слово, — говорит Фрэнсис. Он пожимает плечами и отделяет еще кусочек пирога.

 

— Похоже, с этой вашей тетушкой вы не в таких хороших отношениях? — не то спрашивает, не то утверждает Себастьян, не спеша идущий за Сиэлем, который как раз спешит — еще немало времени понадобится, чтобы полностью приспособиться к маленькому хозяину и не смотреться рядом с ним слишком несообразно.

— Не твое дело, — отвечает тот сквозь зубы.

— Я всего лишь хочу разобраться получше…

— Ты прекрасно во всём разберешься сам, без лишних  разговоров, — прерывает его Сиэль. — Не говоря уже о том, что это не твоя забота. Я отдаю приказы, ты их выполняешь, угадывать мои желания — не то, что от тебя требуется в первую очередь.

Он идет впереди, маленький и тонкий, концы завязок покачиваются над выпрямленной спиной. Один во всем мире, сколько бы у него ни обнаружилось родственников, невест и демонических слуг. Такие души интереснее всего — не желающие делить себя ни с кем при жизни, сохраняющие в себе всю боль и все удовольствия, какие только успеют зацепить в своем падении, неизбежном, потому что держаться тоже не за что.

— Слушаюсь, милорд.

— Или тебя беспокоит, что _ты_ ей не понравился?

— Не думаю, что меня должно это беспокоить.

— Для нее это нормально, — мальчик вздыхает, будто вспомнив что-то давнее и неприятное. — К тому же она, знаешь ли, перешла из семьи цепных псов королевы в семью рыцарей…

— И какой вывод я должен из этого сделать? — спрашивает Себастьян после полусекундного размышления, потому что Сиэль тоже не продолжает свою фразу.

— Ну, можно считать, что у нее врожденный нюх на всякие темные вещи плюс удвоенная ненависть к ним. Хотя это пустые слова, конечно. В общем, — он оборачивается, встречаясь глазами с Себастьяном, — если бы она сказала, что ты ей нравишься, я бы очень удивился.

 

— Я-то поняла это так, что он вернулся в поместье с Танакой, — говорит Фрэнсис женщине с огненно-рыжими волосами.

— Нет, что вы! Танака еще в больнице, — отмахивается Анжелина. — Может, Сиэль и заберет его потом обратно в поместье, не знаю. Ну и как там Сиэль, справляется?

— Когда я была там, все вроде как выглядело почти нормально, — пожимает плечами Фрэнсис. — Для избалованного десятилетнего мальчишки просто замечательно, вот только сейчас, когда он глава рода, никто не будет делать на это скидку. И я боюсь, что дальше будет хуже — он ведь так и собирается жить там один и не общается ни с кем, кроме этого проходимца, даже учителей не нанял. Впрочем, я тоже никаких скидок делать не собираюсь — если он считает себя взрослым, то и спрашиваться с него будет как с взрослого.

— Ну, с взрослых, положим, никто так уж строго не спрашивает, — Анжелина смеется, но в глазах ее нет веселья, — только сама судьба, но вы пока что не господь бог… А что вы имеете против этого дворецкого? Пусть он и непонятно что — это все-таки лучше, чем ничего.

Фрэнсис снова дергает плечами:

— Какой-то он невыносимо скользкий и зловещий. Только один шанс из десяти, что он действительно предан графу, и девять — что он просто втерся к нему в доверие. Но, опять же, граф имеет право нанимать своих людей сам, а ничего конкретного против этого типа я сказать действительно не могу. За него, впрочем, тоже. Слуга как слуга, ничего экстраординарного, кроме самодовольства.

— А еще он красавчик, — напоминает Анжелина скучным голосом.

— Кстати, ничего красивого я тоже не разглядела, извините, — резко отвечает Фрэнсис. — Лобик этот низенький, рот до ушей, уши оттопыренные, плюс дурацкая прическа, чтобы все это скрыть.

— Потрясающе! — говорит рыжая, хитро улыбаясь. — Для женщины, которой просто не нравится какой-то подозрительный слуга, ты запомнила его внешность на удивление хорошо. Я, например, таких деталей не заметила.

 Фрэнсис Мидфорд нелегко выбить из равновесия, но сейчас она с трудом сохраняет спокойное выражение лица — удар очень уж неожиданный, хотя и совершенно, совершенно мимо цели.

— Ничего удивительного. Даже я вижу, что он считает себя неотразимым. Вот и отметила для себя, что действительность не очень-то соответствует его представлениям о ней.

— Это да, — смеется Анжелина. — Кажется, у него всего два выражения лица: «Посмотрите на меня, разве я не прекрасен?» и «О боже, я обожрался сахара, спасите меня, я улыбаюсь».

Фрэнсис с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы засмеяться. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что это, хоть и смешно, все-таки… не совсем справедливо?

В конце концов, один шанс из десяти она этому парню выделила.

 

День начинается с того, что хозяин чуть не простреливает Себастьяну голову — не то чтобы это было сколько-нибудь опасно, но удовольствия от этого было бы крайне мало, к тому же разбрызганная по спальне кровь еще никому не облегчала уборку. День продолжается тем, что им обоим приходится выскакивать из дома как угорелые и нестись встречать тетку хозяина, которая, оказывается, всегда приходит на место встречи раньше времени — не то чтобы Себастьян ее не понимал, но он предпочитает сам оказываться тем, кто приходит раньше, а не тем, кого застали врасплох. День обрушивается на их головы в момент встречи, и становится непонятно, кто является более неприятным гостем — младшая Мидфорд, которая только и заботится о том, чтобы все выглядели менее серьезно, или старшая, которая, напротив, требует, чтобы все выглядели более серьезно. По крайней мере, мать полностью нейтрализует дочь, поэтому сегодня обходится без бантиков, розовых шляпок и прочих маскарадных излишеств, — но менять имидж приходится все равно, к тому же мисс Элизабет никогда не строит из себя строгого ревизора, а безупречная репутация дворецкого дома Фантомхайв — в любом случае более важная и уязвимая вещь, чем внешность демона.

День наваливается на его плечи всей тяжестью, когда оказывается, что он недооценил оперативность слуг — скорость, с которой они разрушают всё, мимо чего проходят, была бы восхитительна, если бы относилась к чему-нибудь полезному. Это его личная ошибка, даже не приказ хозяина, он не имеет права не исправить ее, и он мечется по дому, понимая, что, будь на его месте кто-то другой, будь он сам сторонним наблюдателем — уже давно засчитал бы это за провал. Себастьян не знает, что такое отчаяние, — как люди не знают толком, что такое сила тяжести, — но бывают дни, когда отсутствие света в его скромном демоническом существовании становится особенно заметно, и сейчас как раз один из таких дней. Может, потому, что блуждающий огонек ложной надежды так и мельтешит перед носом. Пять минут, всего на пять минут раньше — и ему удалось бы произвести впечатление на эту кошмарную женщину. Не как человек, разумеется, тут рассчитывать не на что, да и незачем — он все равно не человек, — а как дворецкий.

Ему в конце концов удается что-то отдаленно похожее на это. Если бы он захотел, он мог бы даже считать, что одержал над ней верх. Но это было бы глупо: они не соревновались. Поэтому он оставляет все как есть, гадая, воспользуется ли она тем, как он подыграл ей, или признается, что промазала. Первое было бы удобнее для него, но ему почему-то не хочется такого развития событий. И второго тоже не хочется. Поэтому он ни на что не рассчитывает — он молча ждет. И не происходит ни того, ни другого. Вместо этого она заговаривает с ним. Просто так берет и заговаривает. Как будто не считает его пустым местом.

Это ужасно глупо — иметь общие тайны с человеком, с которым у тебя больше ничего общего и нет. Говорить ему правду, зная, что он, скорее всего, не поверит.

А радоваться этому — и того глупей.

Поэтому Себастьян и не радуется — в конце концов, он демон, и его не должно заботить ничего, кроме смены испытаний и искушений, подготовленных им для хозяина. Ну и еще, может быть, кроме репутации идеального дворецкого. А с кем приходится иметь дело — это ведь неважно, говорит он себе, уходя с чужой вечеринки на темную кухню. Для него там достаточно светло, и — в уже засыпанной могиле этого сумасшедшего дня — наконец-то почти спокойно.

 

Фрэнсис мрачно смотрит на картину встречи двух семейств, скрасившую — или, точнее, омрачившую — их морское путешествие. Пожалуй, не надо было надеяться, что все может пройти без эксцессов — если с тобой муж и двое детей, и все трое чересчур эмоциональны, каждый по-своему, и если на том же корабле оказывается кто-то, кого сын терпеть не может, дочь обожает, а муж просто любит потискать, то хотя бы за кого-нибудь из них обязательно будет стыдно.

И за племянника ей тоже стыдно, потому что он, как водится, похож больше на невоспитанную девочку, чем на приличного юношу. И даже за его невыносимого дворецкого.

— Кажется, не прошло и полгода с тех пор, — говорит Фрэнсис, — как я намекнула, что такая прическа никуда не годится, но слуги семейства Фантомхайв по-прежнему ходят лохматыми.

Выжидающий взгляд черного дворецкого сменяется разочарованным, который он тоже моментально скрывает за маской доброжелательного смирения. Впрочем, за последние три года он, похоже, привык к своей роли чуть лучше и уже не выглядит настолько неестественно. Покойница Анжелина сказала бы, думает Фрэнсис, что он обзавелся еще парой выражений для своего смазливого личика — такими как «Я очень скромный, вы заметили?» и «Ах, как же вы все меня достали».

— Я должен исправить это прямо сейчас? — спрашивает он, и она с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы сказать «Да», чтобы посмотреть, как он это будет делать. Но она все-таки говорит:

— Не так важно то, насколько скоро вы попытаетесь принять достойный вид, как то, насколько долго вы сможете его сохранить.

Но она и так знает, что ненадолго. Насчет этого странного юноши с зеленоватой, будто чешуйчатой кожей еще могут быть сомнения, но с дворецким они это проходили. Уже через несколько минут после того, как он приведет себя в порядок, из прически начнут выстрепываться отдельные прядки, которые он и не подумает убрать, — надежные свидетели того, что и в голове у этого парня полный кавардак. Даже если бы не было еще более надежного свидетельства в виде состояния дел в поместье: красивая видимость, за которой прячется вечный хаос… Может быть, слуги Фантомхайва и преданы хозяину, но сработаться они не смогли до сих пор. Одного этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы этот парень уже никогда не мог считать себя хорошим дворецким, и все же…

Ему нельзя доверять, сказал мальчишка тогда, но на него можно положиться. Ее последний визит, казалось, подтверждал эти странные слова. Нельзя доверять человеку, который своим молчанием позволяет своему хозяину проиграть важное состязание и хочет его тайно проучить. А вот положиться… Он может лезть не в свое дело, но в том, что он тогда сказал, был смысл.

Да и ножи метать он умеет, ничего не скажешь.

Глядя вслед уходящему — они договорились снова встретиться за обедом — графу, точнее, вслед сопровождающему его дворецкому, Фрэнсис некстати вспоминает, что он, вопреки ее ожиданиям, остается до неприличия хорошеньким независимо от того, в какую сторону зачесаны его волосы. И ей почему-то необъяснимо хочется вытереть руки, будто она прикасалась к его бесполезным патлам не полгода назад, а только что, и не перчатками, а голыми ладонями.

 

Даже демону не так уж легко найти на большом корабле человека, если этот человек — не его хозяин. Но Себастьян знает, каким классом путешествует маркиза, знает, где примерно она может находиться в это время, к тому же он может бежать со скоростью звука, так что через считанные секунды он уже засекает столпившуюся у лифтов группку живых людей, отбивающихся от окруживших их мертвяков. Точнее, отбивается одна она — женщина с мечом.

Учитывая, что она все равно не успела вырубить ни одного из оживших мертвецов и только одного проткнула, нельзя сказать, что он, по сути, опоздал и не застал тут ее свежий труп только потому, что она сама себя спасла. Это плюс. Но и спасать ее все же будет значительно легче, чем если бы у нее не было меча, силы и мозгов. Это тоже плюс.

Приземлившись строго на макушку подбирающемуся к ней мертвяку, которого она тщетно пыталась заколоть, — минус один противник, это тоже маленький плюс, — Себастьян заговаривает с леди Фрэнсис самым удобным в данной ситуации способом — спросив, в порядке ли она. Людям нравится забота об их безопасности, а его самого так тем более ничего, кроме безопасности _некоторых_ людей, не интересует.

— Дворецкий?!

Ну разумеется, она не снизойдет до того, чтобы запомнить его имя, не говоря уже о фамилии. Но это, в общем-то, добрый знак. В прошлый раз он и так привлек к себе слишком много внимания, и хорошо, что для нее он по-прежнему всего лишь безымянная прислуга.

— …Что они такое?

Хороший вопрос. И, главное, так по адресу.

Рассказывать, откуда берутся ходячие мертвецы, слишком долго, тем более что это все равно не был бы точный ответ на вопрос, даже «Я сам толком не знаю» будет надежнее. Гораздо лучше остановиться на том, как от них избавляться… Хоть какая-то польза от этого Рональда Нокса.

Со словами «Но есть только один способ их остановить — разбивать им головы» он сам же и демонстрирует этот способ, заехав по ломящемуся к ним мертвецу ногой — череп его, и без того надпиленный, разлетается в кашу. Леди Фрэнсис тоже времени зря не тратит и, только услышав это, проверяет новую тактику, пробив башку другому, ближайшему к ней.

Еще несколько секунд нужно на то, чтобы вырубить всех ковыляющих к лифтам мертвецов. Себастьян и Фрэнсис стоят спиной к спине, проламывая трухлявые черепа каждый своим методом, он не видит ее, только слышит удары, и близкий шорох одежды, и дыхание. Ему совершенно не нужно оборачиваться.

Не нужно, потому что он и так знает, что с той стороны все противники будут уничтожены. Впервые в жизни — чертовски долгой жизни — он точно знает, что кто-то просто возьмет на себя свой сектор пространства и за него можно будет не беспокоиться — ни за человека, ни за сектор, ни за себя. В общем-то, Себастьян не против, чтобы эти секунды продлились подольше. Но на площадке для этого слишком мало мертвецов… и слишком много людей.

Когда противники заканчиваются, маркиза для начала говорит, что только польза, которую он принес своим советом, заставляет ее извинить его непотребный вид… При желании, конечно, можно вообразить, что именно так выглядят ее выражения признательности, но лучше не искать дополнительных смыслов — в конце концов, он действительно всего лишь не очень аккуратно причесанный дворецкий, можно даже поблагодарить ее за такую снисходительность, и пусть думает, что хочет. А когда вламываются маркиз с сыном… О, тогда он, разумеется, и вовсе должен радоваться, он все равно должен был их найти, а сейчас об этом не надо беспокоиться, они сами нашли его — точнее, ее, жену и мать. Да и тогда, когда они объявляют, что его защита им не нужна, у него нет причин огорчаться, приказ, к счастью, вполне допускает и такую трактовку, которая позволяет оставить этих странных людей самих разбираться с монстрами. Жаль только, втроем и на расстоянии они почему-то не кажутся такими же бесконечно надежными, как она одна и рядом, но Себастьян понимает, что это чувство противоречит логике, а он не собирается руководствоваться в своей жизни иррациональными чувствами.

А потом корабль налетает на айсберг, и появляются другие заботы и другие развлечения.

 

Она действительно не знает, что сказать, когда он вот так сваливается на голову — не ей, к счастью, а одному из этих странных существ, — и избавляет ее от необходимости методом проб и ошибок искать у них слабое место. Господи, да она даже не знает, успела бы она найти это слабое место или они загрызли бы ее раньше.

Стоя посреди площадки, разглядывая валяющиеся на полу трупы и понимая, что сейчас из чудовищ, от которых нужно убегать, эти слепые твари превратились во вредителей, которых нужно уничтожить, она также прекрасно сознает, что это произошло благодаря этому типу, который — она поднимает на него глаза — тоже стоит рядом с довольным видом, но по такому случаю она, пожалуй, готова простить ему и эту наглую рожу, и болоночью прическу.

Собственно, это она ему и говорит, хотя он явно не очень-то это ценит. Тем лучше, пусть не думает, что она проявила слабость…

А потом он предлагает проводить ее, Алексиса и Эдварда в безопасное место. Лучшего способа ее оскорбить он не мог бы и придумать.

То, что она выпроваживает его обратно к Лиззи и маленькому графу, обосновано действительными и важными причинами, но ей и без них было бы крайне неприятно и дальше сражаться бок о бок с человеком, который мог вообразить себя гарантией ее безопасности. Может, и обидно-то в основном потому, что на какое-то мгновение ей безосновательно померещилось, будто он не такое уж самовлюбленное ничтожество и с ним тоже можно иметь дело… Она не собирается об этом раздумывать. У нее и без того есть занятие — убивать монстров и спасать людей.

Мир превращается в бесконечное поле боя, не только с живыми мертвецами — с мимоходом сокрушившей их маленький плавучий мирок стихией, с человеческой глупостью и трусостью, с временем, с самой судьбой. В этой кровавой гонке промелькнувший на горизонте ее жизни растрепанный дворецкий начисто вылетает из памяти на те короткие часы, оставшиеся до развязки. Она вспоминает о нем, когда Эдвард, наводящий порядок около шлюпок, на минуту покидает свой пост, чтобы доложить ей, что Сиэль и Лиззи были здесь — и что сейчас Лиззи без чувств, а мальчишка со своим дворецким (или, если точнее, на руках у своего дворецкого), уступив свое место рептильному лакею, унесся куда-то обратно вглубь корабля. Фрэнсис сейчас не может себе позволить волноваться за Лиззи, возмущаться позволившим себе слишком много Себастьяном, поддерживать Эдварда в его обиде на Сиэля… Прорубая головы сползающимся к скоплению эвакуируемых людей мертвякам, она только говорит:

— Ты знаешь, какие у него обязанности. Если они требуют от него находиться на корабле — пусть выполняет свой долг. — И, вспомнив сначала хиленького графа, а потом кухонный ножик в голове медведя и расстроенную мордашку не допущенного стать ее телохранителем Себастьяна, с сомнением добавляет: — У него есть шанс спастись. Фантомхайв умеет оценивать свои силы.

Но время идет, бежит, несется со скоростью урагана, время уходит полностью, а Сиэль все не возвращается. Хотя он и отдал свое место в спасательной шлюпке другому человеку, ему бы, наверное, позволили занять новое, но некому воспользоваться этим беззаконным правом. Минут через пятнадцать — или пять, или полчаса, или час — она вспоминает, что дворецкого вряд ли бы пропустили к шлюпкам вместе с ним, но мысль о том, что этот парень мог бы назло хозяину угробить его вместе с собой, хоть и приходит ей в голову, но кажется чрезвычайно глупой. И все же они находятся на тонущем корабле, среди голодных монстров, подбираясь к логову тех, кто устроил эту катастрофу (что еще он мог бы тут расследовать?), и для того, чтобы угробиться, им вовсе не нужен злой умысел.

Еще одна короткая сумасшедшая вечность, и становится понятно, что все оставшиеся шлюпки уже не будет времени спустить. Палуба накренилась так сильно, что трудно стоять, и изредка подбирающиеся мертвяки, когда Фрэнсис их убивает, так и норовят повалиться ей под ноги. А среди столпившихся вокруг людей по-прежнему не видать ни одноглазого подростка, ни высокого мужчины в фраке.

— Теперь пора и вам уходить, вы это заслужили, — говорит какой-то незнакомый тип, трогая ее за плечо. Она хмуро смотрит на него, он, не дожидаясь согласия, идет к Алексису. Фрэнсис знает, что он ему ответит, и знает, что она сама присоединится к нему. Эдвард и Лиззи уже покинули корабль, а вот им, похоже, придется остаться.

Она только не знает еще, как прореагируют на их решение те, кому только что выпало счастье пробиться к предпоследней, а то и последней шлюпке.

— Так нельзя, — говорит какая-то растрепанная женщина. — Это ведь мы просим вас, чтобы вы спаслись с нами, вы, те, кто нас защищали. — И, ответом на немое «И что?» Мидфордов, продолжает: — Если вы откажетесь, это будет значить, что вы нас в грош не ставите. Это будет значить, что вы не для нас это делали, а для собственной гордости. Да мы сами останемся, если вы так сделаете, не нужна нам такая помощь.

Фрэнсис сильно сомневается, что она действительно останется, и еще больше сомневается, что кто-то последует ее примеру. Но кто-то сзади орет: «Да садитесь уже в эту чертову шлюпку, сейчас здесь будет ад, не хватало еще, чтобы вы…» и подталкивает их вперед, и, действительно, не хватало еще, чтобы они… Ей только хочется сказать, что ничего они на самом деле не заслужили, что можно было сделать в сто раз больше, что всё без толку и что тех, кто в тени, опять не видно, а может быть, и не будет больше видно никогда, но это уж точно не принесло бы никому пользы.

Они совсем недалеко от корабля, когда он начинает уходить под воду прямо на глазах, когда он разваливается поперек надвое и сначала одна половина, а потом и гухнувшая на воду вторая, и все, кто на них еще оставались, эти сыплющиеся вдоль вставших дыбом палуб человечки, все они тонут. И слова о том, что кому-то там нельзя было доверять, но на него можно было положиться, становятся слишком далекими, чтобы что-то значить.

 

С восходом солнца становится чуть менее холодно — поначалу даже кажется, что это можно назвать теплом. Но воздух по-прежнему стылый и сырой, а на рассвете его еще и начинает гнать над волнами ровным, несильным, но совершенно лишним ветерком, отчего он пробирается в каждую щель, в каждую прореху одежды, даже, кажется, в никак не заживающую рану на спине — чтобы доставать его не только снаружи, но и изнутри. Хозяину, разумеется, от холода приходится еще хуже, Себастьян это понимает, но это знание никак не может отменить того, что он и сам начинает мерзнуть. Кажется, впервые в жизни.

За эту ночь ему многое пришлось прочувствовать впервые в жизни, от коченеющих пальцев — хоть дыханием их согревай, как распоследний человек, — до чужой жалости, от беспокойства за других до спокойствия за них же, от боли, которую уже невозможно выносить, до долга, заставляющего забыть даже такую боль. Слишком много для существа, возраст которого исчисляется в столетиях, — он бы предпочел, чтобы весь этот любопытный опыт был распределен не на несколько часов, а тысячи на две лет, а еще лучше — чтобы большей его части вообще не было.

Сидя рядом с хозяином, пытаясь согреть его остатками собственного тепла, Себастьян бесцельно глазеет на приближающийся корабль. Они оба уже молчат — и потому, что говорить не о чем, и потому, что один совсем охрип, а другой после каждой фразы, более длинной, чем пара слов, заходится в мучительном кашле. Крови, правда, почти уже нет — не потому, что разорванное в клочья легкое начинает заживать, а просто потому что ее действительно почти нет. Похоже, он потихоньку исчерпал все резервы регенерации, осталось лишь бессмертие как таковое. Глубже падать некуда, остается только снова подниматься, но сколько времени это может занять — он и сам не знает. Как и многое другое в эту ночь, проникающее ранение косою смерти случилось в его жизни в первый раз. Но, зная хозяина, можно быть уверенным, что не в последний.

На корабле суетятся люди, еще неразличимые, но Себастьян все равно смотрит на них, потому что на разбросанные по поверхности моря трупы пассажиров поодаль смотреть уже надоело, не говоря уже об окруживших лодку дважды мертвых «странных куклах». Тем более что скоро уже можно будет разглядеть если не лица, то фигуры…

— Маркиза Мидфорд, — говорит он без выражения. Хозяин вопросительно смотрит на него, потом, поняв, переводит взгляд на корабль.

— А остальные? — спрашивает он, безрезультатно вглядываясь разноцветными глазами в темный силуэт корабля. Себастьян тоже мало что видит, да и не собирался он искать там никого больше, но если еще раз напрячь зрение, можно… ну, что можно грохнуться в обморок — это само собой, но если избежать и этого, то можно различить еще кое-кого, скорее необычного, чем знакомого.

— Снейк, — сообщает он. Больше никого не разглядеть, хоть убей. Впрочем, сейчас его уже никто убивать не собирается.

— Значит, — сиплым шепотом рассуждает хозяин, кутаясь в мокрый фрак, — Лиззи тоже в порядке, она должна была… попасть на ту же шлюпку. Эдвард, наверное, с ней… или маркиз, хотя он, может, и погиб…

Ответа Себастьяна тут не требуется, и он молчит, глядя через полуопущенные веки на корабль, плывущий к ним сквозь глупые радужные блики от ресниц. Под ногами похлюпывает грязная, смешанная с кровью и гнилыми мозгами водичка. Но несмотря на нее, он до сих пор не лег только потому, что не уверен, сможет ли потом встать.

А хозяин уже начинает прикидывать риски и строить планы. Вот неугомонный мальчишка, думает Себастьян, лениво сгибая и разгибая мокрые холодные пальцы, облепленные мокрыми холодными перчатками, когда тот спрашивает:

— Нам ведь придется теперь как-то делать вид, что это просто пара царапин, правда?

 

В это абсолютно невозможно поверить. Но это правда. Эти двое в дальней лодке не могут быть никем иным.

— Некоторые люди не могут не трепать окружающим нервы ради дешевых эффектов, — говорит Фрэнсис с облегчением, глядя на две слабо шевелящиеся точки, синюю и белую. Что они делают — меняются одеждой, что ли? Впрочем, понятно: граф возвращает одолженный пиджак, потому что перед людьми нужно предстать пусть закоченевшим, но одетым как положено. Сколько на свете творится глупостей из-за этого «как положено», думает Фрэнсис, вспоминая о своей дочери, которая отказывалась тренироваться, потому что фехтование не для милых девочек, и о Винсенте, который женился только потому, что так было нужно, и еще много о чем и о ком.

Фрэнсис молчит и думает, глядя на одинокую лодку, которая все ближе. Ей уже ничего не нужно делать. Менее десятка человек, с которыми она была как-то связана, спаслись. Сотни — погибли. Они, может, были не хуже, и не глупее, и не трусливее, и не менее любимы своими родными и друзьями. Просто они не были ни Мидфордами, ни Фантомхайвами. Они не готовились всю жизнь к самому худшему.

Фрэнсис остается малословным наблюдателем до того момента, когда уже поднявшийся на борт Сиэль (брызги крови на лице, измятая мокрая одежда, разбитые коленки, стоит на одной ноге, придерживаясь за плечо Себастьяна), едва поздоровавшись с ней сквозь кашель и сопли, поворачивается к дворецкому (потеки крови вообще везде, куда падет взгляд, фрак порван так, будто кто-то пытался разрезать его пополам вместе с содержимым, стоит чуть ли не на четвереньках, придерживаясь за плечо Снейка и бормоча какие-то извинения) и приказывает:

— Так, теперь унеси меня отсюда.

— Граф… — вмешивается Фрэнсис, но мальчишка, бросив на нее самоуверенный взгляд, прерывает ее:

— Все под контролем.

В подтверждение его слов, дворецкий перехватывает его покрепче и рывком поднимается на ноги. Пару секунд они стоят так, сжимая друг друга мертвой хваткой и стараясь удержать равновесие. Откуда-то сбоку, со стороны наблюдающих за этой милой сценой матросов, доносится хорошо различимый шепот: «Эксплуататоры трудового народа, тьфу на них». Себастьян как-то не очень похож на трудовой народ, но Фрэнсис все равно не хочется числиться в эксплуататорах, так что она еще раз пытается вмешаться, хотя это явно не ее дело. Но только она открывает рот, как сзади что-то оглушительно грохает, и она невольно оборачивается. Это всего-навсего обрушилась обратно в воду поднятая шлюпка — черт знает что случилось с этими канатами, — но когда Фрэнсис это понимает и поворачивается обратно к Сиэлю и слугам, их там уже нет.

Она успевает проклясть их всеми словами, прежде чем наконец находит. Заготовленная ядовитая фраза к этому времени обрастает слишком большим количеством эпитетов, чтобы всерьез произносить ее, поэтому Фрэнсис отказывается от нее и просто спрашивает грозно:

— Зачем вам понадобились эти глупые прятки, граф Фантомхайв?

— Прятки? — Сиэль поворачивается к ней, открытый глаз по-детски чист и невинен. — Нам просто незачем было оставаться там. Прошу простить меня за беспокойство, мы…

Она отмахивается, глядя на представшую перед ней картину. То, что она видит, ей не нравится. Не нравится, что их занесло в этот сомнительный угол, где до них никому нет дела. Не нравится, что раненым не занимается никто, кроме Снейка. Не нравится, что Сиэлем не занимается вообще никто. Не нравится, что дворецкий как-то слишком уж похож на труп. Не нравится вся эта грязь, неразбериха и неустроенность, чрезмерные даже для следующего утра после катастрофы.

— Здесь вам тоже оставаться незачем, — говорит Фрэнсис резко. — Вам всем. И его, и вас нужно перенести в более приличное место, и вам обоим нужен доктор — не представляю, как можно быть таким безответственным.

— Не надо никого никуда нести, — говорит Сиэль упрямо. — Ничего не нужно. Ему, во всяком случае.

— Мы все сделали сами, говорит Оскар, — робко вставляет змеечеловек, поднимая на нее глаза — до этого он молча и действительно довольно умело бинтовал Себастьяну ногу.

— Я не с Оскаром разговариваю, — обрывает его Фрэнсис. — Граф, вы вообще понимаете, о чем говорите?

— Да. И я знаю, что опасности нет. Почему нельзя просто оставить его в покое? Ему действительно ничего больше не нужно! — голос его срывается на хрип, и он кашляет.

— И кто вам это сказал?

— Он сам, — сквозь кашель говорит Сиэль, и, с трудом выровняв дыхание, смотрит на нее, как затравленный зверек. Фрэнсис недовольно поджимает губы и наклоняется к дворецкому. Мрачно смотрит на мертвенно-бледное лицо с заострившимися чертами, на повязку вокруг груди и живота, на безжизненно вытянутые вдоль туловища руки с почему-то так и не снятыми грязными перчатками, на не до конца смытые остатки запекшейся крови на шее и подбородке, не говоря уже о волосах, где его вечные растрепанные вихры теперь превратились в спекшиеся сосульки, на закрытые глаза, нахмуренные брови и смешную морщинку поперек переносицы.

— Вокруг вашей шлюпки, — говорит она, не поворачиваясь к Сиэлю, — как я заметила, было особенно много мертвых чудовищ. Причем не утонувших, а с разбитыми черепами. Вы не потрудитесь объяснить, почему так произошло?

— Долго рассказывать, — хрипло говорит граф, пожимая плечами.

— Но это ведь он их убил, так?

— Ну не я же, — слабая улыбка вдруг трогает его губы. Потом, посерьезнев, он говорит: — Простите, маркиза, мне действительно… сложно рассказывать.

Ох уж этот Фантомхайв, ох уж эти тайны… Фрэнсис вздыхает:

— Ладно, считайте, что я вам доверяю. Но о вашей личной безопасности я все же позабочусь, если вы сами не в состоянии подумать даже о таких необходимых вещах!

Напоследок осторожно протянув руку к лицу Себастьяна, Фрэнсис без брезгливости подцепляет упавшую на глаза и приклеившуюся к щеке длинную прядь и, подумав, отводит чуть в сторону.


End file.
